Bardic Magic
Bardic Magic (バード魔法, Baado Mahou) is an ancient magic said to have been introduced to society by Satyrs—nature spirits who have a supernatural musical aptitude—though with their self isolation from humanity the magic has become exceptionally rare among people, but it still widely practiced by Satyrs and Nymphs (a Satyr's female counterpart). Bardic Magic focuses on the use of music (vocal, instrumental, classical music, poems, odes, string quartets, etc.,) as a medium to cast spells. Description Magic is defined by its researchers as the phenomenon when the individual spirit connects with the spiritual flow of nature, and that spiritual flow of nature itself is nothing but manifestation of thought and emotion; it is loved, hatred, desires, promises, traditions, beliefs, concepts, just to name a few. As a result, studies have shown that magic is affected by culture, thus entire systems of sorcery are only available to those of certain cultural identities. When the belief, ideas, emotions, etc., matches the same recorded beliefs that exist in the spiritual flow of the universe, then it allows the recipient to manifest the magic that corresponds with their intentions. However, by this rule of magic most mages are typically limited in the amounts of magic that they can access since most people cannot mentally identify with all of beliefs, and emotions of the people who existed before them. To combat this inherent weakness, humanity devised Geomancy or Alchemy which are forms of magic that utilize metaphysical runes that mechanically alters the mana in an area and changes it. Thus, in regards to utilizing the magic a caster's intentions are uninvolved and the need to evoke such emotions become void. Yet, despite the versatility of Geomancy, most humans do not practice it for the amount of time it takes to research the runes, and what affects those runes is tremendous. Aside from Geomancy, Bardic Magic is one of the few magics that allows one to transcend the inherent flaw of magic. Yet, in application Geomancy and Bardic Magic could not be any different. With it, the goal of the caster is to use music to evoke or replicate the emotions, beliefs, and cultures to serve as a canal that allows the user to tap into the magics of the universe. For Satyrs, this especially is a useful magic for much of their traditions and beliefs contrast with those of mankind whom are responsible for the creation of a library of magic. Yet, Bardic Magic is only open to a select few of the magical population. It is a highly specialized form of magic and most practitioners are looked upon as a jack of all trades and masters of none. Because Bardic Magic only serves as a canal to the user's magic, unlike Geomancy that quite literally changes the energies for the caster, the user's skill in controlling those ambient energies of the different schools is perhaps unpracticed, thus while they may be capable of casting such spells the overall power is limited, yet the diversity is without question. The only possible restrain to its versatility is the musical aptitude of the bard. Though, in combat, this magic does not truly serve as an offensive magic. The amount of time it takes to play a song limited the bard's effectiveness in direct combat, and because the overall power of their spells are limited it does very little offensive damage. Instead, they tend to serve as enchanters, or supports to the front-line fighters by accessing spells that bolster the magics, and physical capabilities of their comrades, and/or weakens those traits of the enemy. Spells Trivia